


That First Ride

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - VGY on LJ [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Denzel is not a little boy anymore, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denzel is finally old enough to have his first motorcycle, and Cloud teaches him to ride it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> Originally posted 01/11/2006.

That first ride

Denzel shouted and apology to Tifa as the door to Seventh Heaven banged loudly behind him. A stray dog came out of a side alley to bark at the sudden noise, quieting and returning to its bed after the teen thundered past.

Pushing his way into the warehouse a few doors down from Tifa’s bar, blue eyes glanced this way and that, Denzel’s smile wide as he breathed in the scents of grease and oil and cleaning fluids.

“Yer up early.”

“Hey, Cid,” Denzel greeted the pilot as he wandered across the stained concrete floor. “Where’s Cloud? He said he’d be here.”

“Don’t panic, kid,” Cid grinned and scratched at his face. “Spike’s just getting some gil to pay for the extra fuel I brought ya. If ya anythin’ like me when I first got me hands on the ol’ Bronco, you won’t want to get off even after there’s no power left in it.”

Cid couldn’t help but laugh at the grin Denzel flashed his way as he headed for a canvas-covered object. The kid’s first bike, scrounged from the ruins of Kadaj’s bike found near the destroyed Shin-ra Tower. Cloud had done a great job restoring it, nothing but the best part available going into the once wrecked bike. Cid had made a tidy little profit, even at the low rates he gave his friends.

“Don’t be touching that just yet, Denzel,” Cloud’s voice came from the doorway of the small office he’d set up in the warehouse.

“Here, Cid,” Cloud said as he stopped next to the pilot. “I think it’s all there but count it anyways.”

Cid took the small leather bag Cloud held out to him, bouncing it in his hand a few times as he watched Denzel shift from foot to foot, impatience obvious but respectful enough to his elders to wait.

“I’ll count it back on Sierra. Looks like I best be gettin’ outta yer way so you and the kid can get going.” Cid headed for the door. “I’ll drop back in about a week or two with more fuel and parts for ya. If you're short on gil here ya can make it up then.’

“Sure,” cloud agreed, escorting Cid to the door and pulling it open wide enough to accommodate the bike they were about to start up. “I’ll take Denzel hunting,” he added, looking over to where the teen was peeking under the canvas. “It’s his bike that the fuel is for so he can do some of the work too.”

“You gonna give him a job?” Cid asked, lighting up a cigarette now that he was clear of the no smoking zone enforced by Cloud.

“And take Tifa’s best dish boy?” Cloud asked with a smile. “Maybe.”

"Heh, she’ll have yer hide. I have nothing to do with it if she does go after ya for this. Anyways…have fun and don’t scare too many pedestrians,” laughed, clapping Cloud hard on the shoulder in farewell.

“Sure thing, Cid.”

“See ya, Denzel,” Cid called, hand disappearing around the door and out of sight.

“Ready?” Cloud asked as he approached, barely holding back a smile as Denzel jumped guiltily and dropped the edge of fabric he’d been lifting out of the way.

“Yep, I’m ready.”

Cloud grabbed the edge of the canvas and looked down at Denzel.

“Go get your helmet then.”

“But…Cloud…” Denzel complained even as he turned to obey.

“Helmet or we go no where,” cloud called after Denzel’s retreating form, grinning when the youth broke into a run for the office.

“Are we going out of the city?” Denzel asked when he returned, blue eyes drinking in the sight of his very own bike, a little battered looking but all his.

“Possibly. Let’s see how you handle the road first and how much fuel we have when I decide you’re ready.”

Together they pushed the bike out into Edge city’s early morning murkiness. It was the perfect time for a first time rider to be on the road, practically no traffic and even less people.

Making sure Denzel held the brake firmly on, Cloud instructed him to power up the bike. In the stillness the rumbling purr was loud, a little louder than Cloud’s own Fenrir but still much quieter than many of the other vehicles normally on the road. He watched as Denzel got himself balanced on the bike, one foot on the ground after kicking the stand up out of the way. Cloud wondered if he’d looked just same, shining eyes and a toothy grin when Zack had let him control his bike that one time.

Returning the grin, Cloud placed a hand on Denzel’s shoulder and jumped up behind him, unconsciously correcting the weight balance himself to make it easier for the boy. Leaning forward, Cloud gave instructions on which direction to go, legs tightening their hold on the bike as they eased forward and then shot down the road past the bar.

Cloud waved briefly to Tifa as they zoomed past, arm slinking around Denzel’s waist as he leaned forward to grab the throttle next to the teen’s hand, a laugh escaping him as he added to their speed.

Directing Denzel’s path, Cloud sent then along the old highway that was now much shorter due to the destruction of the tunnel a few years back. People were more interested in building their homes than the road, which incomplete as it remained was perfect for learning to control a large motorbike for the first time. Pleased that Denzel was handling it well enough, Cloud relaxed and enjoyed the ride. It felt different to be a passenger after so long, Cloud now used to being in control of any vehicle he used.

Noting the end of the usable road was fast approaching, Cloud grabbed the handlebars and put them into a spin, grinning as Denzel pressed back against him but still held on tight.

Finally coming to a halt, Cloud leaned back and took a deep breath, adrenaline pumping through him and making him almost twitchy with alertness. Shifting back a little, Cloud slid off the bike and moved towards the rubble strewn across the road, looking down over the edge of the old highway. He rarely had time to come and look at the damage his battle with Yazoo and Loz had caused.

“What a mess. Denzel, you should come see this. I think there’s materia down there,” he called out, bright blue eyes easily picking out the odd sparkles of materia that rested in the rubble below. “Denzel?”

Turning away from the view, Cloud saw that Denzel had not moved from where he was, although he had powered down the bike. Walking over, Cloud rested a hand on the teen’s shoulder and unbuckled the helmet.

“Don’t tell me I scared you,” Cloud teased.

He didn’t expect Denzel to turn his face away the moment it cleared the helmet, brown hair falling to shield him from view.

“Hey,” Cloud murmured as he removed a glove and reached out to turn the boy’s face to him.

Blush tinted skin was not something Cloud had been prepared for, nor the slightly glassy look to normally smiling blue eyes. “Denzel?”

“Oh…um…hey, Cloud,” Denzel stammered, coming back to himself and blushing even more as he tried to remove his face from Cloud’s hold.

“Oh no you don’t. Tell me what’s wrong,” Cloud ordered, stepping closer to the bike, grip tightening a little as he peered down at the flushed face.

“It’s nothing,” Denzel said, squirming a little.

Cloud watched the movements, hearing an echo of a well-remembered laugh in his head. Looking down, Cloud grinned ruefully. He should have expected this.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed over, Denzel. Happens to us all at one time or another,” Cloud assured the teen, just as Zack had done for him so long ago.

“But…you…you’re not…” Denzel turned red as his eyes flickered from Cloud’s face and down to the front of his black pants.

“Vibrations from the bike are different when up higher. That and I’m much more used to it than you are,” Cloud explained, his hold on Denzel changing to a gentle stroking of the boys’ jaw. “I should have expected this to happen really. Least no one uses this road,” he said as he rested a hand on Denzel’s shoulder and pushed backwards, urging the boy to lay back.

“What…what are you doing…Cloud?” Denzel asked, voice catching at the touch to the hardness confined within his clothing.

“You can’t ride back like this. It’d be torture and I’m not going to let you suffer like that,” Cloud said calmly as he unzipped Denzel’s jeans.

“But…ooooh.”

“Feels better already, huh?” Cloud smiled as he grabbed the fabric and tugged it down over slim hips, freeing a painful looking erection to the cooler air.

“Mmm…is it meant to be…like this?” Denzel asked.

“Like what?” Cloud asked as he removed a glove and wrapped his hand about Denzel, other immediately holding the teen to the bike as his hips arched upwards.

“Nnngh…your hand is so hot,” Denzel whimpered, slumping back against the leather of the seat.

_Shit…first time_ , Cloud realized. He’d been sure Denzel had been experimenting with some of the other kids going by the noises coming from the back of the warehouse some evenings but now realized that Denzel had probably been alone the whole time. The thought of Denzel hiding amongst the containers of parts, pants around his ankles while stoking himself made Cloud’s own pants feel a little tighter.

His mind also informed him that Denzel was likely to be a screamer if he made that much noise when alone with his own hand.

“Denzel, hold onto my shoulder and the bike,” Cloud instructed as he leaned over the boy, smiling up at the heated blue eyes.

The hand that had been heading for his shoulder ended up clenched in his hair as Cloud leaned down and took the glistening tip of Denzel’s cock between his lips and ran his tongue over the head. He ignored the breaking of a few strands, opening his mouth and slowly sliding his lips over hot velvety skin, Denzel’s incoherent noises and harsh breathing nothing compared to the trembling of the boy’s entire body.

Nose planted firmly in dark curls that held the musky scent of arousal, Cloud hummed, Denzel’s scream heard only by him on the remote highway. He could feel muscles under his hands trying to push up wards, to get deeper into the heat he offered but he held Denzel down firmly, sucking and moving his head only the smallest bit. He wanted to draw it out for as long as he could but knew that Denzel’s body simply would want that, the boy stiffening in his hold moments later, hot, slightly salty fluid shooting deep into his mouth.

Denzel had an arm thrown over his eyes when Cloud finally looked up after cleaning and refastening clothing. Cloud licked his lips and smiled at the deeps breaths the teen took, still fighting to regain some kind of control.

“Cloud…is it always like that?” Denzel asked, bright blue eyes peeking up at him from under the shade of his arm. “God, what about you?” he asked, sitting up so quickly that he would have fallen off if Cloud had not stopped forward to catch him.

“You…you’re hard, Cloud,” Denzel whispered, blushing again.

“No I’m not,” Cloud lied although he knew Denzel could feel exactly how affected he’d been by the boy’s own release.

“But…”

“You…you can show me what you’ve learned later,” Cloud said, staring down into Denzel’s eyes. “For now we have to finish this ride.”

“So we’re heading back?” Denzel asked, sliding back to let Cloud sit in front of him, arms immediately sliding about his waist, hands creeping lower until he stopped them. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry…We’ve got work to do and what you’re asking for I don’t want to be distracted during.”

“What I’m asking for?” Denzel asked as he slipped on his helmet and held on tight.

Cloud just smiled and turned the bike away from the ruins of the old highway. He’d do his best to keep Denzel innocent for a little longer…for the rest of the day at least.


End file.
